Devices of this type have the function to capture target objects flying freely in space, for example a satellite, the upper stage of a rocket or any other type of space junk. Generally such devices are activated from onboard an orbital platform located in space. Thus a device of the type mentioned at the beginning has become known from DE 103 42 954 B4, wherein a capture net is provided that comprises weights on its outer edge: At the start or launch out of an ejecting apparatus arranged on the orbital station an impulse is imparted to the net in such a manner, so that it then automatically opens due to the inertia acting on the weights. In addition robotic systems, i.e. mechanical grasper devices that are arranged on a free-flying system which is in turn connected to an orbital platform, have also become known for this application or purpose. Such a device is described, for example, in DE 103 42 953 B4.
Moreover, from JP 7 251 799 A, a device of the type mentioned at the beginning has become known, with the help of which orbital elements, i.e. debris, are to be captured, transferred to the carrier vehicle and received there. The system consisting of a carrier vehicle and several capturing units remains in orbit with the captured debris elements, i.e. it returns with these back to a space station from which it was launched.